John Wagner
John William Wagner Sr. '(born November 20, 1963) is an American professional wrestler, actor, musician, philanthropist, author & businessman who is signed to and is the owner of Global Pro Wrestling. In GPW, he is a record 9 time GPW World Heavyweight Champion, as well as a 3 time Universal Champion. He is currently the GPW All-Star Champion in his first reign. Over the course of his storied career, John Wagner has won more championships than anyone in professional wrestling. '''Early life and education ' Wagner was born to parents Paul & Patricia (nee McCarthy). He is the oldest of sixteen children and has an identical twin brother Adam. John was always athletic as a kid, playing baseball, football, soccer, basketball and even participated in martial arts as a kid. He obtained his black belt, eventually becoming a 7th degree and one of the best in the world in Jeet Kune Do as well as Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu. He and brother Adam attended Lehman High School in the Bronx where they both lettered and were All-Americans in football, baseball, basketball, track & field and wrestling. They graduated from Lehman in 1981 and were named co-valedictorians. John and Adam were both named co-Prom and co-Homecoming kings. Both were very popular in school and were known as ladies men. They both maintained straight A averages. Both John and Adam were highly recruited by every Division I college in the NCAA. However, John ultimately wound up playing at the University of Notre Dame. In a bit of irony, Adam wound up playing collegiately at Syracuse University and in 1984, the two men played against each other for the National Championship which Notre Dame won in 3OT 30-27. 'United States Wrestling Federation ' John along with brother Adam began working in their father's promotion the '''United States Wrestling Federation. Their first match ever took place on May 28, 1982 in Poughkeepsie, New York when they debuted for the USWF. They would go on to defeat the team of Scoot Walker & Pudge Buford. First USWF Tag Team Championship reign ' The Wagner's got their first taste of tag team championship gold on February 11, 1983 when they won the Tag Team titles from The Blonde Bombers (Ricky Moore & Doug Burke) in Scranton, Pennsylvania. '''Second USWF Tag Team Championship reign ' They'd go on to lose the titles to the Bombers in controversial fashion on May 27, 1983 in Lynchburg, Virginia. The boys would win them back at the Five Year Anniversary Spectacular on June 17, 1983 in front of over 78,000 fans at Yankee Stadium in the Bronx, New York. They won the titles back in a brutal New York City Street Fight. 'American Wrestling Association ' 'AWA World Tag Team Championship reigns ' The Wagner's would win the first of five AWA World Tag Team Championship reigns, defeating the Road Warriors for the titles in Minneapolis, Minnesota in July 1983. They would win the titles four more times between August 1983 & June 1984. 'World Wrestling Federation/Entertainment ' '''Early feuds While still working in the USWF, John & Adam were also working for the World Wrestling Federation and made their first appearance on January 23, 1984 defeating the team of Buddy Rose & Matt Borne. They went on an undefeated streak throughout all of 1984. At the start of 1985, the Wagner's began feuding with the Hart Foundation. The two teams met in a Two out of Three Falls match at WrestleMania I '''on March 31, 1985. The Harts won the first fall after the Hart Attack. The Wagner's then won the second fall. The third fall oddly enough ended in a double disqualification when the Wagner's father Paul interfered, chasing Jimmy Hart away. They met in a rematch at ''The Wrestling Classic'' when The Wagner's would defeat the Hart Foundation in a No Disqualification Match. At the same time, the Wagner's were feuding with Big John Studd & King Kong Bundy. The Wagner's took place in a segment with Studd and Bundy where the latter were issuing a challenge to any two men who could bodyslam the two titanic men. The Wagner's accepted on ''WWF Championship Wrestling and proceeded to bodyslam Studd & Bundy, thus earning $15,000 each. However, Studd & Bundy's manager Bobby "The Brain" Heenan took the money away from them and fled the ring. The next week, the Wagner's were, kayfabe, "suspended" by then WWF President Jack Tunney, albeit at the latter's reluctance. World Championship Wrestling ' '''Extreme Championship Wrestling ' 'Global Pro Wrestling (2002-Present) ' 'First GPW World Championship reign ' Wagner won a 20 man Gauntlet for the Gold match on the ''GPW Primetime Special ''on January 4, 2002 last eliminating Ryan Renegade to win the championship. The two would embark in a feud which led to the two men having a feud. They squared off again on January 27 at ''Global Rumble ''in Madison Square Garden. There, John retained the Championship against Ryan Renegade in a hard-hitting back and forth match. Wagner would hold the title until the first ''Wrestling Extravaganza ''where he lost it to Behemoth. He lost in a rematch at ''Desire. ''He then participated in a Three Way Dance at ''Summer Bash for the World Heavyweight Championship in a match that also involved Tank, but again came up short. Feuds with Tommy Acevedo and Kenny Quinn ''' His next feud was against Tommy Acevedo. The two met in a match at ''Gold Rush'' which Wagner won. The feud continued into August where Acevedo picked up a victory over Wagner in a Tag Team Match on ''PUMPED! At ''Extreme Brutality ''on August 18, in Los Angeles, California where they met again in a Los Angeles Bloodbath Match which Wagner won. The following episode of ''PUMPED! ''on August 23, saw Acevedo defeat John Wagner in a singles match. The feud continued until '''''Endurance where they met in an "I Quit" Match which Wagner won. After his feud with Tommy Acevedo, Wagner transitioned into a feud with Kenny Quinn. The two men met on the October 4 episode of PUMPED! ''after ''Endurance ''which Quinn won. They met in a rematch the following week on the October 11 episode of ''PUMPED! in a tag team match which Wagner picked up the victory. A match was made for War of the Worlds ''on October 27 where the two men would meet in a Two out of Three Falls match. They next met at ''No Turning Back ''on November 10 in a Falls Count Anywhere match which Wagner won. '''Various feuds Second World Heavyweight Championship reign ''' In the weeks leading up to ''No Turning Back, ''John embarked on a feud with Rick Daniels. Daniels who was Intercontinental Champion at the time, wanted to become the World Heavyweight Champion and unify the two belts. This led to a Number One Contenders Match between the two at ''No Turning Back ''which John won. Daniels did not put his Intercontinental championship on the line. John won the match and used his championship opportunity at ''Thanksgiving Thursday ''in a Triple Threat Match with Behemoth & champion Tank. He would regain the title and hold the title for over a year. '''Seventh World Championship reign and injury ' '''Bastards of Hell and storyline with Gabriel Black and heel turn ' On the November 8, 2013 edition of ''PUMPED!, Wagner defended his GPW World Heavyweight Championship against Gabriel Black. The match was notable for the fact that Black went against the script and "legitimately shot" on Wagner. Wagner responded with an elbow to the face, and pinned Black for the three count. After the match, Black "legitimately injured" Wagner (in reality, Wagner was going off to shoot a film) and interim GM Brutus Hendrix named Black the new GPW World Heavyweight Champion. Wagner returned at Final Encounter ''as part of the Adam Wagner/Gabriel Black match. During the match, John turned on Adam, thus becoming a heel for the first time in his career and allowing Gabriel Black to retain the championship. The following episode of ''PUMPED! ''on December 27, John Wagner denounced his family's name and proclaimed his new name as "Damien Reynolds" and renamed the group the "Bastards of Hell." Later that night, the BOH challenged the Wagner brothers to a Street Fight. Six new prospects were introduced, though their identities were never revealed. The January 3 edition of ''PUMPED! ''saw the BOH attack the Wagner's backstage. Later on in the night, Damien Reynolds defeated Kenny Blaze with the help of the BOH. The Wagner's then came out after the match and announced their intentions to enter the Global Rumble match. The January 10 edition of ''PUMPED! ''featured a match between Adam Wagner & Damien Reynolds which Adam won with a roll-up. At ''Global Rumble ''on January 19, Damien Reynolds supposedly won the titular match by eliminating Adam Wagner, with the help of Black. However, Commissioner Scott Brady overruled the decision and awarded the match to Adam Wagner. The January 24 edition of ''PUMPED! ''saw Reynolds and Adam Wagner collide in a Lumberjack match which ended in a no-contest after both the Wagner's & the BOH were constantly brawling. The next week, Reynolds and Wagner met once again in a Parking Lot Brawl which ended when Adam tried running Reynolds over. The January 31 edition of ''PUMPED! ''featured a contract signing for a match between Adam Wagner & Damien Reynolds to meet at ''Proving Ground on February 16. The match would be a Steel Cage match to prevent any interference. At Proving Ground, Adam Wagner won the Steel Cage match. The two met again in a Falls Count Anywhere Match at Spring Slamboree ''on March 23 which Reynolds won. In the weeks leading up to ''Wrestling Extravaganza, the BOH continued to target the Wagner family including attacking Damien Reynolds' (formerly John Wagner's) wife and daughter from a previous marriage and even kidnapping the latter. On the March 28 edition of PUMPED!, Avery Wagner was kidnapped by the BOH with Reynolds coincidentally not being on the event. However, the kidnapping turned into Avery seducing the BOH Sgt. At Arms Brutus Hendrix, even going so far as to undress in front of him. This allowed the Wagner's to attack in retaliation for earlier in the night. The next week on PUMPED! ''on April 4, The BOH were guests on ''The Hot Seat. There, they had a confrontation with the Wagner brothers. A match was made for Wrestling Extravaganza ''which the Bastards of Hell would take on the Wagner Brothers in a War Games style match with the GPW World Heavyweight Championship on the line. The April 11 edition of ''PUMPED! featured a main event between Gabriel Black & Damien Reynolds in a singles match which ended in a Double Disqualification when the Wagner's came out and attacked both men and laid them out. The next week on PUMPED! ''featured a match pitting the Wagner brothers against Brutus Hendrix in a Handicap Match where the winner would get the man advantage in War Games. Hendrix had to beat all nine Wagner's in order to win, whereas only one of the Wagner's had to beat Hendrix. During the course of the match, a mysterious ninja named "Zumorito" attacked Hendrix when the referee was knocked out. This led to Josh Wagner pinning Hendrix for the win. On the April 25 episode of ''PUMPED!, ''Reynolds returned to challenge Zumorito to a match. However, the rest of the GPW Roster led by the Wagner Brothers (except for Adam) came out and attacked him. Then, a man donning the Zumorito outfit came out and pinned Reynolds after a Wagner Driver. He took off the mask, only to reveal it was Adam Wagner himself. At ''Wrestling Extravaganza, ''on April 27, the Bastards of Hell defeated the Wagner Brothers in a War Games match, thus Black retained the championship. The next episode of ''PUMPED! ''featured a main event between Adam Wagner & Kenny Blaze to determine the Number One Contender for Black's GPW World Heavyweight Championship. The match ended in a double count out and the match was made a Triple Threat Match for ''Desire on May 18 which Black won due to interference from Reynolds. ' ''' In the weeks leading up to ''Summer Bash, Reynolds began feuding with the Union's Trevor Jordan. The June 6 episode of PUMPED! ''pitted Reynolds against Jordan in a Falls Count Anywhere match. The match ended when both men fought outside of Rupp Arena with Jordan pinning Reynolds on the outside. The following week, Reynolds defeated Jordan in a Lumberjack match. They met once more at ''Summer Bash ''in a Last Man Standing match which ended in a draw. Reynolds took time off after ''Summer Bash ''with the storyline being that he was gravely injured during the Last Man Standing match (in reality, he took time off to film ''Diamond Man.) He returned at Global Rumble 2015 ''being the last man eliminated in the titular match by Adam Wagner. They embarked on a feud leading up to ''Proving Ground which stipulated that if Reynolds won, he would be entered into the match at Wrestling Extravaganza ''thus making it a "Handicap Match." Reynolds would go on to win the match and the match was made a handicap match with the GPW World Heavyweight Championship on the line and the rest of the Wagner's stake in GPW on the line as well. During the following weeks, dissention started showing in the ranks of the BOH. The BOH were planning to perpetrate an attack on the Wagner's parents. However, the attack was thwarted when their parents were nowhere to be found and the cops were called. Reynolds was coincidentally not part of the angle. The following week on ''PUMPED! ''Reynolds was "attacked" by the Wagner's which caused the BOH to attack the rest of them in retaliation. The next week, the BOH were questioning whether or not Reynolds was loyal to the group. Reynolds rebuked the statement and said that he started the group and was insulted that they would think this. At ''Spring Slamboree, ''Black retained the championship against Ryan Lee by getting himself intentionally disqualified. At ''Wrestling Extravaganza, Reynolds betrayed Black and the rest of the Bastards of Hell, thus turning face again. He betrayed Black by slamming him off the ladder as he was carrying him up on his shoulders. He then turned around and powerbombed Black through a table, thus turning face again for the first time since 2013. He then reverted back to being John Wagner and helped Adam Wagner win back the GPW World Heavyweight Championship. Wagner explained his actions on PUMPED! ''the following week. He explained that he wanted to get into Black's head and make him believe that he forgave him. This led to the Wagner's saying that they concocted a plan to exact revenge on the grounds that John was injured. The rest of the BOH (minus Brutus Hendrix and Black) came out to confront the Wagner brothers, only to reveal that they were in on it as well, thus turning them babyfaces as well. The next week on ''PUMPED! John Wagner was (kayfabe) suspended for his actions by acting commissioner Rob Walker, albeit at Walker's reluctance. This was done to write John off of television as he was on the verge of filming another movie. '''2016 return and eighth World Heavyweight Championship reign ' John returned at the 2016 ''Global Rumble On the February 19 edition of ''PUMPED! ''it was announced that GPW World Heavyweight Champion Gregory Black would defend the title against the winner of the Global Rumble, John Wagner and the winner of the Proving Ground tournament, Nick Morgan as well as Xander York in a Fatal Four Way elimination match at ''Wrestling Extravaganza ''on April 24. Wagner would win the title for an 8th time at ''Wrestling Extravaganza ''on April 24th. Other promotions ' '''Other ventures ' 'Film & Television ' 'Music ' 'Books ' 'Other businesses ' 'Personal life ' Wagner has been married five times and has 18 biological children. He has also adopted children too and has taken real good care of them. Wagner is a Democrat and is in favor of same-sex marriage as well as the legalization of medicinal and recreational marijuana. He is outspoken on his support of homosexual and bisexual wrestlers. He is an outspoken supporter of gun control and believes that racism & homophobia should be considered illegal. He is a die-hard of fan of the New York Giants, New York Yankees, New York Knicks, New York Rangers, New York Islanders & New York Mets. He also supports his alma mater the University of Notre Dame in football. 'In wrestling ' 'Championships & accomplishments ' 'All Japan Pro Wrestling ' 'American Wrestling Association ' * AWA World Tag Team Championship (5 times) 'Consejo Mundial de Lucha Libre ' * CMLL World Heavyweight Championship (3 times) * CMLL World Tag Team Championship (1 time) * CMLL World Trios Championship (1 time) 'Continental Wrestling Alliance ' * CWA World Heavyweight Championship (2 times) * CWA Intercontinental Championship (2 times) 'Extreme Championship Wrestling ' 'Global Pro Wrestling ' * GPW Universal Championship (3 times) * GPW World Heavyweight Championship (9 times) * GPW International Championship (6 times) * GPW World Tag Team Championship (4 times) * GPW World Television Championship (1 time) * GPW Six Man Tag Team Championship (3 times) * GPW Intercontinental Championship (2 times) * GPW United States Championship (2 times) * GPW European Championship (2 times) * GPW Hardcore Championship (6 times) * GPW Heritage Championship (1 time) * GPW Pure Championship (1 time) * GPW All-Star Championship (1 time) (current) 'Grand Prix Pro Wrestling ' 'Impact Pro Wrestling ' 'Insanely Entertaining Wrestling ' * IEW North American Heavyweight Championship (4 times) 'Lucha Libre AAA Worldwide ' * AAA Mega Championship (2 times) * AAA World Tag Team Championship (3 times) * AAA World Trios Championship (2 times) 'National Wrestling Alliance ' * NWA World Heavyweight Championship (10 times) * NWA World Tag Team Championship (8 times) * NWA North American Heavyweight Championship (5 times) * NWA National Heavyweight Championship (3 times) 'New Japan Pro Wrestling ' * IWGP Heavyweight Championship (8 times) * IWGP Intercontinental Championship (5 times) * IWGP United States Championship (2 times) * IWGP Tag Team Championship (5 times) 'NXT ' 'Pro Wrestling NOAH ' 'Ring of Honor ' * ROH World Championship (3 times) * ROH World Tag Team Championship (11 times) * ROH World Television Championship (2 times) * ROH World Six-Man Tag Team Championship (3 times) 'United States Wrestling Federation ' * USWF Tag Team Championship (5 times) '''Universal Wrestling Alliance * UWA Intercontinental Championship (2 times) * UWA North American Championship (2 times) 'World Championship Wrestling ' * WCW World Heavyweight Championship (6 times) * WCW World Tag Team Championship (7 times) * WCW World Television Championship (4 times) * WCW Hardcore Championship (2 times) 'WWE ' * WWE Championship (13 times) * WWE European Championship (2 times) * WWE Hardcore Championship (6 times) * WWE Intercontinental Championship (2 times) * WWE Raw Tag Team Championship (2 times) * WWE Smackdown Tag Team Championship (4 times) * WWE United States Championship (5 times) * WWE Universal Championship (3 times) * WWE World Heavyweight Championship (7 times) * WWE World Tag Team Championship (3 times)